1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of personal computers and, more particularly, to the field of portable computers, sometimes termed xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truly portable computers are known which are relatively small, light in weight and convenient to carry and use in transit. Such computers are small enough to be comfortably placed on one""lap, hence the term xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d computer. Computers of this type are usually provided with a down-sized version of a standard personal computer keyboard, a display, a portable power supply (e.g., rechargeable batteries) and various interface connections for enabling the computer to be elecrically coupled to other devices, such as input/output devices (disk drives, printers, and the like) and communication links (e.g., telephone lines). The display is typically pivotally mounted to the computer housing at a point intermediate the front and rear margins so as to be maneuverable between a closed position in which the viewing surface of the display covers the keyboard and acts as a shield, and an opened position in which the keyboard is exposed and the viewing surface of the display is arranged at a viewing angle. A representative portable computer having the above components and configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456 issued Feb. 18, 1986, for Portable Computer, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A relatively new type of portable computer introduced by the Assignee of this application is smaller and lighter than a typical laptop computer and features a display operable by a conductive pointed stylus which is employed by at user in much the same manner as a pen or pencil on a pad: hence the term xe2x80x9cpad computer.xe2x80x9d This pad computer is meant to be employed like a pen and tablet in the field, and is devoid of any keyboard. The pad computer is, however, provided with a connector for enabling an auxiliary keyboard to be connected to the pad computer in order to add keyboard capability to the pad computer. However, the major mode of use envisioned in the pad computer encompasses the use of the stylus to permit hand entry of information into the computer via the display.
The invention comprises a portable computer which combines the standard keyboard capability of a laptop computer with the stylus data entry capability of a pad computer, but which is substantially the same size and weight as the pad computer.
The invention comprises a portable computer having a housing, a keyboard carried by the housing, and display means having a viewing surface and an opposing surface, the display means being coupled to the housing and moveable between a closed position in which the opposing surface of the display means covers the keyboard and an opened position in which the keyboard is uncovered and the display means is positioned rearwardly of the keyboard with the viewing surface arranged at a convenient viewing angle. In the closed position, the invention can be used as a pad computer by entering information via a stylus applied directly to the display, while in the open position the portable computer can be used as either a standard laptop computer using the exposed keyboard for information entry or as a combination laptop and pad computer. In order to facilitate use of the computer in the laptop mode when the display means is positioned with the keyboard exposed, a stylus receptacle is provided in a mask region adjacent the viewing region of the display means, so that the stylus can be removably held in the receptacle.
To facilitate storage and transit of the portable computer, a latching means is provided for removably securing the display means to the housing. The latching means is located approximately mid-way between a front portion and a rear portion of the computer housing. Preferably, the latching means comprises a pair of retractable latch members and corresponding slotted walls, with each latch member/slotted wall pair being located adjacent a different one of the opposing side margins of the computer housing. In the preferred embodiment, each latch member is retractably carried by the display means, and each slotted wall comprises a portion of the computer housing.
The display means is pivotally mounted to the computer housing by means of a four bar hinge mechanism which includes first and second forward hinge members and a rear hinge means. The forward hinge members pivotally couple the display means to the housing at hinge points positioned adjacent opposed housing side margins extending between the front and rear of the housing. Each of the first and second forward hinge members are preferably coupled to the associated side of the display means adjacent a forward comer thereof; and the first and second forward hinge members are also each coupled to the housing side margins at a pivot point conveniently located between the front portion of the housing and the rear edge of the keyboard. Each side margin of the housing is provided with a slotted wall for receiving the corresponding one of the hinge members. The opposing surface of the display means is hinged to the housing by means of the rear hinge means which is coupled at the top edge thereof to the opposing surface of the display means and which is also coupled at the bottom edge thereof to the housing at a position rearwardly of the keyboard.
The housing is further provided with a rear wall portion with a recess formed therein for removably accommodating a power pack having a shape conformable with the recess. The power pack includes a receptacle area for accommnodating a battery power source, and also a battery charging circuit so that the batteries may be recharged with the power pack attached to the computer housing.
An auxiliary stylus mounting mechanism is provided along the rear top margin of the housing for removably attaching the stylus to the computer when the display means is in the closed position or the stylus is not needed.
The invention provides a light weight portable computer which is capable of functioning in either a laptop mode, a pad mode or a combination of the two. In addition, the mounting mechanism for the display conveniently enables the display to cover the keyboard when use of the keyboard is not required, and to quickly uncover the keyboard and arrange the display at a convenient viewing angle when the computer is to be used on a desk top or other support surface.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be had to the ensuing detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.